


Royalty's Wish

by Moon Princess Serena (Penguinplushie)



Series: Shadows of the Past [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinplushie/pseuds/Moon%20Princess%20Serena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth Side Story in my Shadows of the Past Series.</p><p>Work Originally Written/Completed 2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royalty's Wish

The wale of a newborn child filled the room and floated down the halls. Treize looked toward the door as he listened to visitors speaking to him. As the noise became louder he couldn't wait any longer. "You'll have to excuse me my wife just gave birth to our child."

He left not paying much attention to the congratulations from the visitors. Hurrying down the hall he came upon their chamber quickly. Entering he pushed past several servants to come upon his wife who lay in bed holding a bundle in her arms. Peering closer he was greeted with cobalt eyes as two small hands reached up toward his face. Putting his finger out the small fingers curled around the offering.

"Isn't he beautiful," his wife whispered looking at their new child. "Heero my darling the suns shine for you today."

"You named him Heero?" Treize asked pulling his finger away.

"Yes, after your great grandfather Heero," she replied holding the infant close.

"My Lord you are..." a blonde head appeared in the doorway. "Oh never mind, I will go."

"Wait Milliardo, come look at my son," Treize called stopping the other man. Milliardo appeared in the room coming to stand on the other side of the bed.

"He's beautiful my Lord. What is his name?"

"Heero," Lady replied.

"What a wonderful name, after your great grandfather I suspect."

"That's right. Milliardo you will help us raise him?" She asked. "You are like a family member it wouldn't be right to exclude you."

"I would be delighted my Queen."

"Oh good!"

"Come now, she needs her rest gentleman," an older woman said entering the room. Both men left the mother with her new child, allowing them both rest.

~*~ 6 Years Later ~*~

"Come on Mil I want to go to the gardens!" the little boy cried his brown hair falling all over.

"Alright Heero, just wait a little bit longer," the blonde answered picking up the last letter he needed to read. Scanning through it he felt a tug to his hair drawing his attention away. Setting the letter back down he turned in his chair to look at playful cobalt eyes and a warm smile. "You win, come on."

Standing up he picked the boy up off the floor and made his way to the large gardens. Setting the youth down he let him run free through the lush beautiful terrain. Taking a seat on one of the benches he inhaled the scent of the flowers around him, a warm breeze ruffling his hair.

Heero ran through the paths stopping every once in a while to look at the blooming flowers and bugs that flew around. A beautiful butterfly floated in front of him, running after it he didn't notice the small rock on the path. His foot caught on it sending him to the ground, his knee scrapping on the path while his chin bounced off it. The pain was sudden and quick, he cried out tears falling from his eyes.

Milliardo appeared over him suddenly. "What happened? Did you trip? Come here." He gently pulled the upset youth into his arms lifting him off the ground. Heero curled up into his arms, his crying becoming sniffles. As he stepped into the castle, Lady appeared in his path.

"What happened? Is my darling okay?" she asked approaching them.

"He tripped over a rock while playing," Milliardo answered.

"Oh come to mommy, I'll make it all better," she said taking Heero from the blonde. Turning she left him, Heero watched him move further way his hands reaching out for him.

"Mil!" he cried startling his mother. She stopped turning back toward him. Milliardo approached them but didn't reach out to take him.

"It's okay, I'll see you later," he said gently as tears started forming in those crystal blue eyes again.

"No, take him now; he wants to be with you. I'll see you later my darling," she said handing him back over to the blonde.

"Bye mommy," Heero said wrapping his arms around Milliardo's neck. Milliardo looked at him, than at the scrap on his knee.

"Let's get you cleaned and bandaged up," Milliardo suggested heading toward his room.

Entering his own room he set Heero on his bed before moving to the bathing room, where he started the water. Coming back into the other room he saw Heero standing in front of the unused fireplace.

"What is it Heero?" he asked approaching him.

"I thought I heard something."

"Probably just a bird flying over the top of the hole," Milliardo suggested. "Come on lets get you cleaned up."

Heero helped pull his clothes off, crying only when he rubbed the cloth against his scrapes. Milliardo ushered the youth into the bath, the warm water soaking into his wounds. He bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out as the water cleansed the wounds. Milliardo left the room to get a couple of towels. Heero sank into the water, holding his breath. He swam to the other side; coming up for air, then swam back.

"Okay stop playing and wash," Milliardo said splashing Heero lightly. Heero rubbed his face where the water had hit him.

"Mil don't do!" Heero demanded before allowing himself to be pulled from the warm water. Milliardo wrapped him in a large fluffy towel drying him. Using a smaller towel he rubbed it over Heero's head, drying his hair. Heero tried to pull away from the towel.

"Stop squirming," Milliardo commanded causing Heero to stop moving. When he finished toweling him off he led Heero into the other room where a pile of clothes sat waiting for them. "Okay, get dressed and I'll get some bandages."

As Milliardo left the room Heero picked up the short pants left for him. He pulled them on careful to avoid his knee, and then shrugged his shirt on before going over to the open window. Leaning out he looked at the gardens and open fields behind the large crystal castle.

"Come here so I can check that knee," Milliardo said from behind him. Heero hurried over to where Milliardo was standing, the older man lifted him to sit on the bed. He cleaned the wound and taped it up. "All better," he said smiling softly.

"Thanks!" Heero replied with a giggle.

"You better run along, I have stuff I need to finish," the blonde told him, putting him back on the floor. Heero looked at Milliardo his eyes wide and sad. "Go on."

Heero's shoulders slumped as he slowly walked toward the door.

"Come find me later, okay," Milliardo called bringing a smile back to the child's face. He ran out of the room and down the hall with a laugh.

~*~ 1 Year Later ~*~

Heero's birthday had been a splendid affair as people appeared from all over. He kept close to his mother and Milliardo as everyone tripped over themselves to be nice to the young prince and earn favor with his parents. Finally the event ended leaving personal friends and family left to truly celebrate it. The best present he received was a half grown tigrdo, he named her Kieandra. He remembered how his parents thought it an odd name for an equally odd gift. Milliardo only smiled at the happiness on the child's face.

The two grew close quickly, the pet bringing him wonderful joy. His laughter echoed through the halls while they played. Milliardo still had his time to play with Heero but Kieandra was always there watching out for the young prince.

The suns shone brightly as Heero chased Kieandra through the halls and out into the gardens. He followed the tirgdo and trampled through a small path of flowers. Suddenly a desperate sad cry stopped his movements allowing her to get away. His giggling calmed as he turned to look at his mother’s beautiful face. Her brown eyes were sad, then furious. A small hand reached out toward him, slender fingers coming to grip his arm and rip him from his spot. A soft cry slipped from his lips as she yanked him back into the castle. Heero's mind couldn't process this sudden treatment as he tripped up the stairs and was literally thrown into his room. He wasn't sure what was going on, he'd never seen his mother act like that toward him. The door slammed loudly as a clicking sound followed. Reaching out he tried to pull the handle and open the door but it didn't budge. He cried out for his mother only she didn't appear to comfort him. Crawling into his bed his tear stained face laid against the pillow as his puffy eyes stared at the door.

The door creaked open some time later as blonde hair peaked in. Milliardo watched the young prince sleep curled up in one spot. From what his mother had said he must have been hurt deeply by her reaction. She regretted the treatment after she had done it; she knew he didn't know he was doing anything wrong. Milliardo approached the bed his fingers gently brushing the wild brown hair from Heero's closed eyes. The prince moved closer to the comforting touch.

Finally his eyes opened to reveal sad dark blue eyes. "She hates me..." he cried the tears forming again.

"No she doesn't, she's very sorry for over reacting. Those were her flowers you were running through," Milliardo explained sitting on the bed.

"Mommy's flowers..."

"She knows you didn't know that, plus they will grow back to be more beautiful then before. She loves her flowers greatly that's why she treated you that way."

"She doesn't hate me?" Heero asked looking at his feet.

"Of course not, she loves you very much, much more then those flowers or the suns."

Milliardo pulled Heero into his lap hugging the boy close, who returned the needed affection. He rocked gently as a giant ball of fur ran into the room. She jumped on the bed demanding their attention, snuggling as close to Heero as possible.

"Do you feel better?" Milliardo asked the youth. Heero nodded his head allowing a smile to grace his lips once again. "I'm very happy to hear that."

"Milliardo why can we see through some of the walls and ceiling?" Heero asked.

"This castle was built to be absolutely safe, that is a very special material with power cast upon it, to keep you safe. No one can see in the outside walls, like we can't see out. Those walls you can are the weakest, that's why they are on the inside. The ceiling was designed that way on purpose when actually it is super strong."

"So we can see the night sky?"

"Yes exactly. My you are a quick study."

"You are a wonderful teacher."

"Well thank you," Milliardo replied giving him another gentle squeeze. "Looks like someone had missed seeing you."

Heero gently pet Kieandra drawing her closer to him. "I'm so glad you got her for me. She is the best present ever."

"I'm glad you two get along so well. Come on, I think it's dinner time."

~*~ 5 Years Later ~*~

Pulling the hood over his wild brown hair he checked around for guards. No one was in sight, moving quickly he found the large Konbeara tree. Climbing it he used a branch hanging over the wall to get to the other side. Releasing his grip he fell to the ground with a soft thud. He moved along from the wall toward the marketplace. Cobalt eyes were huge with wonder as they took everything in around him. He didn't dare speak or look at anyone, for fear they would recognize him.

As he focused on a merchant he didn't notice a large man step into his path. Colliding with the figure he fell to the ground.

"Hey you bastard watch out!" the man yelled rearing back his fist to strike. Suddenly a mass jumped over Heero knocking the man down.

"Kieandra?" he whispered when a set of hands pulled him up and back onto his feet. He was face to face with an angry Milliardo; he bowed his head knowing he was in trouble. The walk back was silent as Kieandra paced beside him and Milliardo behind him.

"What did I tell you?" Milliardo reprimanded as they entered the gates. "If your father finds out, he will be furious as your disobedience."

"I'm sorry.... I just want to be like them, I don't want to be a prince!"

"I wish I could change that but that was where the Gods cast you."

"Well I hate it!" Heero yelled running to his room, Kieandra hot on his heels.

"I know you do," Milliardo whispered to the fleeting figure. "If only there was something I could do."

Heero plopped on his bed as Kieandra stood by keeping watch. "I'm so sick of this, why can't I be normal like everyone else!"

The silent tears stopped as he finally allowed himself to just doze off and dream about a normal life.

~*~ 6 Years Later ~*~

Heero stood looking out over the small marketplace as the two suns set into the land far away. "The night sky is so beautiful I'm tired of looking at it through the crystal. It looks so distorted."

Kieandra stood at his side, looking at him then out at the world around them. She had grown so large since he had first gotten her. Seeing the darkness begin to take over she clamped on his robe and pulled him back inside.

"I know, it's dangerous," he replied to her actions, his voice sarcastic. "But why?"

Pulling the double doors closed he allowed Kieandra her protectiveness. He also knew Milliardo would show up soon for dinner and he didn't want to hear it again. A knock to the door signaled the appearance of his friend.

"Coming," he called combing through his hair with his hand. He opened the door, "Dinner right?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you," Milliardo replied stepping inside the room.

"Oh, about what?" Heero replied allowing the door to shut.

"I saw you out there," Milliardo said motioning toward the balcony. "I'm glad you went inside at the fall of daylight."

"Well, I know how upset you all get, I don't see why, but I do listen sometimes."

"I know you do, if only you would listen more often," Milliardo sighed pulling his hair off his shoulders.

"Oh Milliardo!" Heero replied with a sigh of his own.

Milliardo laughed softly pulling Heero into a hug then ruffling his hair. Heero tried to cover his head but to no avail. He knew he could never overpower the older man. Milliardo let him go allowing him to fix his hair, not like there was much he could do ever do anything with it anyway. Walking over he opened the door, looking out at the night beyond.

"I know you want to be there," Milliardo said walking up behind him. "But you have been placed here for a reason."

"I know that, but just for once I would like to be normal like them. Just once..."

"Come on, now it is dinner time," Milliardo said gently pushing the door shut.

Heero followed Milliardo out, leaving the door open so that Kieandra could leave whenever to go and get her dinner.

 

Heero knew night would be coming soon, making him have to go back inside. He wanted to see the night sky clearly so bad. Leaning against the railing he looked out at the people who were called commoners, if only he could wear that title instead of prince. He hated his place he wanted something else, not this, something free. His hand reached out toward the world he couldn't touch and the people he could never be. Bringing it back to the rail he leaned heavily against it letting out a deep sigh. The suns began to drift lower falling to the horizon and night. Soon all the hustle and bustle of the marketplace will be gone and everyone going home to do whatever pleases them. Freedom, how he longed for it.

Soon enough Milliardo will come and demand he go back inside, or even his father. 'What's so bad about the night, it's bright and the stars look like pools of sliver liquid.' He could feel the moment coming, the moment it would end.

Milliardo's voice broke his thoughts as he told him something he'd known for some time. He still stood there until he heard his father's voice. Turning, he followed Milliardo back to his prison away from his desired freedom and greatest wish.

~Owari~


End file.
